Golden Maknae, Jungkook!
by EarthTeleport
Summary: Dia Maknae On Top. Dia Golden Maknae. Namanya Jeon Jungkook. Dia sangat di sayang dan di manja oleh para hyung-nya, terutama J-Hope. Tapi, maknae itu sudah mutlak dengan kata 'nakal', kan? Itu juga berlaku untuk Jungkook. "Kan aku Golden Maknae, hyung…" Begitulah. 1st BTS FF. Jungkook and other member. Humor Friendship. Oneshoot.


**Golden Maknae, Jungkook!**

**.**

**Cast : Jungkook and BTS Member**

**Genre : Friendship – Humor – Family**

**Rating : K+**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**.**

**Summary : Dia Maknae On Top. Dia Golden Maknae. Namanya Jeon Jungkook. Dia sangat di sayang dan di manja oleh para hyung-nya, terutama J-Hope. Tapi, maknae itu sudah mutlak dengan kata 'nakal', kan? Itu juga berlaku untuk Jungkook. "Kan aku Golden Maknae, hyung…" Begitulah. 1****st**** BTS FF. Jungkook and other member. Humor Friendship. Oneshoot.**

**Disclaimer : Bangtan belong to Big Hit. Jungkook is mine~! #plakk**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Typo(s). Cerita membosankan. Banyak ketidak-sesuaian kalimat. Penempatan kata yang salah. Bukan EYD. OOC, mungkin? Hehehe, it's not perfect story… *bow***

**Ini ff Bangtan pertama dari EarthTeleport… Jadi, kalo misalnya terkesan aneh, maklum aja ya… ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dia adalah _Golden Maknae_. Menjuluki dirinya sendiri dengan singkatan **GoldMak** Jungkook. Selain **GoldMak**, dia juga _Maknae On Top_.

Pria remaja kelahiran tahun 1997 ini baru saja lulus sekolah menengah dan belum melanjutkan _study_-nya di sekolah menengah atas karena sibuk promosi bersama **Bangtan Sonyeondan**.

Iya, dia adalah Jeon Jungkook. Pria manis yang menjadi kesayangan dan di manja para _hyung_-nya di grup. Sebut saja J-Hope, _hyung_ yang sangat memanjakan dan menyayangi si _maknae_.

Tapi, yang namanya _maknae_ sudah tidak asing dengan kata jahil, bukan?

Benar?

Hm, itu juga berlaku untuk Jungkook. Meskipun kadar keimutannya sangat tinggi, dia tidak bisa ber-_aegyo_ dan hanya akan mengernyit ketika ada yang menyuruhnya berpose lucu. Meskipun dia tampan dan tidak ada hal yang tidak bisa ia lakukan –seolah dia adalah pria dewasa-, namun Jungkook tetaplah _maknae_. _Maknae_ yang imut, manja, dan… NAKAL.

.

Ini adalah hari minggu. Hari libur untuk para member Bangtan. Semua member memiliki jadwal masing-masing. Rap Monster sudah pergi sejak pagi sekali, katanya dia ingin ke toko CD. Ia ingin membeli referensi CD _Rap_ terbaru. Suga juga pergi bersama Jimin, sepertinya mereka berdua baru saja berangkat ke _mall_ untuk membeli semua peralatan untuk perawatan tubuh yang sedang diskon. Dari informasi yang mereka dapat dari Jin, ada sebuah toko perawatan tubuh sedang memberikan diskon 60%. Um, sedangkan Jin dan V, mereka pergi ke _Bookstore_. Mengincar komik _anime_ terbaru yang sudah mereka berdua nantikan dari sebulan yang lalu. Yaa, mereka memang satu hobi.

J-Hope? Dia tidak kemana-mana. Berada di _dorm_ dengan tugas membersihkan seisi asrama. Itu memang tugas J-Hope. Dan dengan senang hati, pria dengan marga Jung itu mau mengerjakannya. J-Hope sudah seperti _umma_, itu kata Suga dan Rap Monster.

_Maknae_? Katanya, dia ingin bermalas-malasan setelah satu minggu jadwal penuh. Ingin tidur sampai siang, makan banyak, nonton TV sepuasnya, dan di pijat oleh J-Hope :D

.

"_Maknae_! Cepat bangun!" J-Hope mengguncang-guncang tubuh Jungkook yang sepertinya masih asyik sendirian di dunia mimpinya. Jungkook tidak bangun sedikitpun, malah hanya mengeluarkan gumaman tidak jelas.

J-Hope menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Jungkook memang begitu. Satu-satunya yang bisa membangunkan bocah ini hanyalah Suga, tapi dia sedang tidak ada. Dan satu-satunya orang yang ada di _dorm_ hanyalah dirinya. Jadi, dia adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab atas si _Maknae On Top _milik BTS itu.

"Kookie~ _ireonna_… Aku punya _sandwich_ untukmu sarapan. Masih hangat, loh… Ayo, cepat bangun, _Choco chip_…" J-Hope berbisik tepat di telinga Jungkook. J-Hope yakin, satu-satunya cara untuk membuat sang _maknae_ bangun adalah nama salah satu makanan favoritnya.

J-Hope selalu memanggil Jungkook dengan sebutan _Choco chip_ ketika ia sedang gemas pada pria yang lebih muda tiga tahun darinya itu.

SRET

Bukh

"Yak! Jeon Jungkook! Apa yang –akh!" J-Hope terpental ke belakang saat dengan tiba-tiba saja Jungkook terbangun dan tangannya yang refleks akan meregangkan tubuhnya malah memukul wajah J-Hope, keras dan tentunya Jungkook tidak sengaja.

Jungkook menatap J-Hope dengan tatapan polos. Matanya berkedip lucu beberapa kali. Melihat _hyung_-nya yang sedang memegangi pipinya sendiri. "Ada apa, _hyung_?" Tanya Jungkook. Mata cerahnya benar-benar polos seolah tidak tau apapun.

"Kau memukulku barusan!" Sungguh, kalau saja J-Hope tidak ingat kalau dirinya sayang pada si _maknae_, dia sudah menendang Jungkook keluar dari _dorm_.

"Oh."

SING

J-Hope hanya menghela nafas. Jungkook memang begitu. Lebih baik mengalah saja.

"_Sandwich_! Mana _sandwich_! Hoseok _hyung_, mana _sandwich_ hangat itu? _Paliiii~_ aku lapar…" Jungkook tersadar bahwa sebelumnya J-Hope berbisik ke telinganya kalau dia punya _sandwich_ yang masih hangat, bukan?

"Giliran makanan saja kau cepat sekali. Berbeda jika kau kusuruh untuk melakukan sesuatu." Sungut J-Hope.

"Hehehe… Karena aku, _Golden Maknae _Jungkook."

"Ya, ya, ya… Selalu begitu." Ucap J-Hope yang sudah bosan dengan semboyan yang di miliki oleh _maknae_-nya.

"Jadi, dimana _sandwich_ itu?"

"Meja makan-"

Sret

Sebelum J-Hope menyelesaikan kalimatnya, anak itu sudah berlari duluan dan melewati J-Hope yang hanya bisa melotot menatap Jungkook. "Ya! Jeon Jungkook! AKu bahkan belum menyelesaikan kalimatku, huh! Jangan makan di ruang tengah sambil menonton TV. Makanlah di meja makan, _maknae_!" Teriak J-Hope. Inilah malasnya libur berdua dengan Jungkook. Dia akan merasa jengkel sendiri.

"Aku mendengarmu, _hyung_…"

.

J-Hope menghembuskan nafas lelahnya. Bagaimana tidak lelah… Tempat tidur Jungkook adalah tempat tidur dengan kondisi paling berantakan daripada member yang lainnya. Butuh waktu 30 menit untuk J-Hope bisa menyelesaikan membereskan tempat tidur _maknae_ itu.

"Fyuh~ kenapa anak itu berantakan sekali?" J-Hope mengelap keringat yang mengucur dari pelipisnya. Ia melirik jam, sudah jam 10 dan belum ada satupun dari member lain yang pulang.

J-Hope memilih untuk menghampiri Jungkook yang sepertinya sedang menonton TV di ruang tengah. "Kau sedang menonton apa?" J-Hope duduk di samping Jungkook yang sedang tertawa terbahak di atas sofa dengan satu bungkus _snack_ kentang di tangannya.

"Lihat, _hyung_. Para penjahat itu bodoh sekali, bukan? Mereka berlima bertubuh besar, tapi kalah oleh anak kecil seperti Conan Edogawa. Dan, ah~ _skateboard_ miliknya benar-benar keren. Uh, aku mau…" Jungkook memasukkan kentang dari bungkusan yang di pegangnya sehingga sekarang mulutnya penuh dengan _snack_ kentang itu.

J-Hope ikut menonton. Tontonan Jungkook di minggu pagi memang hanya _cartoon_. J-Hope memaklumi itu, karena Jungkook memang terbilang masih kecil.

J-Hope larut dalam film yang ia tonton bersama Jungkook. Sering sekali Jungkook tertawa lebar atau bahkan memasang wajah tegang ketika melihat adegan di film dengan serius.

Tangan J-Hope ikut mengambil _snack_ kentang yang di pegang Jungkook dan memakannya, sambil matanya yang fokus pada TV.

"_Sandwich_-mu sudah habis, _maknae_?" J-Hope bertanya. Ia sangat suka jika sarapan yang di buatnya habis, dan ia akan marah jika ada makanan yang tersisa di atas meja makan.

"Habis, _hyung_. Aku sangat lapar." Jawabnya dengan tatapan yang masih lurus pada acara TV di depannya.

J-Hope mengangguk. "Sudah mencuci muka?"

"Belum."

J-Hope merengut. Belum cuci muka? Jadi, Jungkook sarapan tanpa cuci muka? Aish~ _maknae_ itu memang jorok! Jorok sekali!

"Kau ini kenapa jorok sekali? Kalau Jin _hyung_ tau, kau pasti akan di seret ke kamar mandi. Dan dia akan menyikat mukamu dengan sadis memakai sikat WC."

Jungkook hanya angkat bahu. Ia tidak peduli. "Biar saja." Katanya cuek.

J-Hope hanya pasrah dengan _maknae_ mereka yang memang begitu adanya. "Oia, Jin _hyung_ belum belanja makanan. Kau mendapat _snack_ kentang ini darimana?" Lagi, tanpa melihat Jungkook, J-Hope bertanya.

Ia sedikit heran, padahal _dorm_ sedang kekurangan makanan ringan, tapi anak ini mendapat _snack_ dalam ukuran jumbo.

"Aku mendapatkannya dari tas milikmu. Karena lapar dan ingin cemilan, aku ambil saja." Jawabnya cuek dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Polos dan santai.

J-Hope terdiam.

"Ah, aku sudah kenyang. Kau ambil saja, _hyung_. Rasa _Barbeque_ enak, kan? Aku cuci muka dulu. _Bye_…" Jungkook menyerahkan _snack_ kentang yang di pegangnya pada J-Hope. Kemudian Jungkook beranjak, berjalan ke kamar mandi, katanya hendak mencuci muka.

BLAM

Pintu kamar mandi tertutup agak keras, dan sepertinya Jungkook menguncinya dari dalam. Mendengar suara pintu di tutup, membuat J-Hope tersadar dari acara diamnya. Dia menatapi _snack_ yang isinya tinggal sedikit itu dan pintu kamar mandi bergantian.

Sebelum akhirnya…

"Jeon Jungkooooookkkkkk!"

Yeah~ ia baru menyadari, kalau Jungkook mengambil _snack_ simpanannya dan memakanya tanpa meminta ijin.

Jungkook memang begitu.

"Aku ini _Golden Maknae, hyung_…"

Ingin sekali J-Hope membekap mulut Jungkook agar tidak terus mengatakan hal itu.

.

J-Hope kembali dari acara keluarnya dan melihat Jungkook sedang tiduran di atas karpet dengan posisi yang tidak nyaman.

J-Hope itu orangnya sangat baik dan peduli. Walaupun ia masih marah dengan Jungkook yang seenaknya mengambil makanannya tadi pagi, tapi ia juga tidak tega jika membiarkan Jungkook mati kebosanan di _dorm_ dengan cuaca panas begini.

"Hei, kau kenapa, _Choco chip_?" Tanyanya.

"_Hyuuuung_…" Jungkook mendongak dari posisinya yang tengkurap, menatap J-Hope dengan pandangan sedihnya. "…tanganku pegal sekali. Bahuku juga…" Lanjutnya.

Alis J-Hope saling bertautan. Ah, dia ingat. Mungkin, Jungkook terlalu keras dan serius berlatih _dance_ kemarin. Makanya Jungkook sakit badan saat ini.

J-Hope akhirnya duduk di dekat Jungkook, mengambil tangan pria itu dan memijitnya pelan. Terus begitu sampai J-Hope berpindah pada bahu Jungkook untuk memijitnya.

"Bagaimana? Sudah merasa baik?"

Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya. "_Ne_. Sudah. Mungkin nanti aku harus meminum obat untuk mengurangi rasa pegalnya." Kata Jungkook.

J-Hope tau, Jungkook pasti merasa kebosanan. Jadi dia berinisiatif menawarkan Jungkook sesuatu. "Kau mau _ice cream_?"

Jungkook langsung duduk tegap dan menatap J-Hope dengan padangan berbinar. "_Ice cream_? Benarkah? Rasa apa?" Matanya di penuhi _blink-blink_ tidak jelas yang membuat J-Hope gemas melihat anak itu.

"Aku punya rasa _cocolate choco chip_ dan _vanilla blue_. Kau mau yang mana, terserahmu."

"Tentu saja _chocolate choco chip_!" Jawab Jungkook cepat sambil tersenyum lebar. Jungkook sangat menyukai _ice cream_ dan coklat. Dalam hidup Jungkook, dia rela menukar salah satu sepatu mahalnya hanya untuk sebuah _ice cream_ varian baru.

"Baik. Kau tunggu disini, aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu." Setelah Jungkook mengangguk, J-Hope berjalan ke dapur, membuka lemari es dan mengambil satu _cup_ besar _ice cream_ rasa _chocolate choco chip_ untuk Jungkook dan yang _vanilla blue_ untuknya sendiri.

Saat kembali, J-Hope melihat Jungkook yang duduk bersila kaki, sepertinya menunggu dirinya dengan sabar. Wajah imut Jungkook memang selalu membuat J-Hope kalah dan selalu ingin mencubit pipi yang berisi itu setiap saat.

Banyak alasan kenapa J-Hope sangat sayang dan memanjakan Jungkook. Selain karena Jungkook adalah _maknae_, Jungkook juga adalah anak baik. Walaupun harus J-Hope akui kalau bocah itu nakal dan mungkin iseng. J-Hope akan mengatakan kalau Jungkook itu jahil, tapi Jungkook tidak pernah melakukan hal jahil padanya. Paling pada Jimin ataupun V, Jungkook akan berlaku jahil.

J-Hope juga tidak bisa marah pada Jungkook. J-Hope tidak bisa menyuruh yang aneh-aneh pada Jungkook. Satu lagi. J-Hope tidak bisa untuk tidak mengabulkan permintaan Jungkook. Mungkin itu di karenakan J-Hope yang terlalu menyayangi Jungkook sebagai adik kecilnya yang manis dan polos.

"Ini _ice cream_ untukmu." J-Hope hampir saja menyerahkan _cup_ besar _ice cream_ di tangannya, sebelum akhirnya dia berkata lagi, "…asal kau harus melakukan _aegyo_ terbaik untukku."

Jleb~

Satu-satunya hal yang tidak bisa di lakukan Jungkook adalah _aegyo_. Mungkin dia sangat baik dalam hal menggambar, _dance_, _rap_, ataupun _vocal_. Tapi sungguh, Jungkook menyerah jika itu untuk _aegyo_.

Akhirnya Jungkook hanya mengerutkan keningnya. Sebagai kebiasaannya jika ia tidak bisa melakukan _aegyo_.

"Ayolah… Bukankah aku sudah mengajarkanmu melakukan _aegyo_, huh? Kalau kau tidak mau _ice cream_ ini, ya sudah…" J-Hope menarik kembali tangannya yang tadinya terulur dengan _cup_ besar _ice cream_ di tangannya.

"E-eh, tunggu. Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya. Tapi, sekali saja, ya…" Jungkook mengalah.

J-Hope tersenyum senang. "Ahaha~ baiklah. _Pallii~_ aku mau melihatnya." J-Hope sudah tidak sabar. Menurutnya, bisa melihat Jungkook ber-_aegyo_ itu adalah hal yang menakjubkan. Soalnya, tidak ada satupun member BTS yang berhasil membuat Jungkook melakukan _aegyo_.

"Janji jangan tertawa."

J-Hope mengangguk yakin. Ia tidak akan tertawa karena _aegyo_ Jungkook. Karena ia yakin, sejelek apapun Jungkook ber-_aegyo_, pasti akan tetap terlihat imut. Wajah Jungkook, memang sudah _cute_, bukan?

"Ah~ apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan?" Sebelum melakukan _aegyo_, Jungkook sedikit bergumam pelan. Setelah cukup lama berpikir, akhirnya Jungkook memasang _pose_ lucu. Kedua tangan yang di kepalkan di dekat kedua ujung bibirnya. Tersenyum manis dan berkata, "_Bbuing-bbuing~_". Wajah putih dengan warna merah –karena malu- itu benar-benar menggemaskan bagi J-Hope yang melihatnya.

Senyuman J-Hope semakin terkembang setelah melihat _aegyo_ Jungkook. Dia tidak tertawa, justru dia tersenyum hangat. "Baiklah, cukup. Kau pintar, Kookie…" Katanya, menyerahkan satu _cup_ besar _ice ceram_ pada anak itu dan membiarkannya menyantap makanan dingin favoritnya.

J-Hope terus tersenyum sambil memperhatikan Jungkook yang sedang melahap _ice cream_-nya. Seperti anak kecil saja. Lucu dan menggemaskan.

Tiba-tiba dengan refleks tangan J-Hope terangkat, menyentuh kepala Jungkook. Mengacak tatanan rambut milik pria yang baru saja menginjak umur 17 tahun waktu korea itu. "Pelan-pelan saja. Aku tidak akan mengambilnya darimu…" Ucap J-Hope sambil tersenyum.

Jungkook hanya bingung, ia tidak mengerti kenapa J-Hope melakukan hal yang tidak seperti biasanya ini. "Hehe, _gomawo, hyung_…" Katanya yang di jawab dengan anggukan dari J-Hope.

.

"Ada yang melihat di mana sabun cuci muka milikku?" Jimin melongokkan kepalanya dari dalam kamar mandi. Bertanya pada semua orang yang ada di dorm dengan sedikit mengeraskan suaranya.

"Seingatku, sisa kuota di _iPad_ ini masih banyak. Kenapa sekarang malah habis dan tidak bisa di pakai, ya?" Suga terus mengernyit bingung sambil menyentuh layar _touchscreen_ _iPad_ miliknya sendiri.

"Wow~ siapa yang mengacak CD di rak milikku?" Kini, Jin nampak sedikit frustasi melihat kondisi koleksi CD miliknya yang berantakan.

"Hey, apakah kalian melihat di mana kacamata kesayanganku?" Rap Monster, sang _leader_ itu mondar-mandir tidak jelas di ruang tengah. Mencari-cari letak kacamata kesayangannya yang hilang dan ia tidak tau dimana.

"Oo~ majalah _style_ yang baru aku beli kemarin itu dimanaaaaaaa?" V terlihat mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Ia sudah _stress_ mencari majalah miliknya yang harganya mahal itu, hilang dan belum ia temukan sampai sekarang.

Jungkook hanya santai menonton TV. Sedangkan J-Hope, ia ikut bingung mencari-cari apa yang para member lain cari.

"Aku sungguh tidak tau. Sewaktu beres-beres aku juga tidak melihatnya. Mungkin kalian hanya lupa…" Kata J-Hope netral.

"Hoahm~ aku ngantuk. Aku tidur duluan, ya… _Jaljayo, hyung-deul_…" Jungkook mematikan TV dan berjalan menuju kamar.

Semua member menatap pada Jungkook. Dan mereka tau, jika Jungkook begitu, berarti dia memang sudah melakukan sesuatu. Sama seperti pada J-Hope tadi pagi saat mengambil _snack_ milik J-Hope. Kabur dengan wajah tanpa dosa dan berpura-pura tidak tau apapun.

"YA! JEON JUNGKOOK~!"

Dan semuanya berteriak karena mereka yakin pelakunya adalah Jungkook, si _Maknae On Top_. J-Hope sampai harus menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangannya saking kerasnya teriakan para member itu, apalagi Jimin.

"_Golden Maknae _mau tidur, jangan berisik, _hyung-deul_…" Jungkook menyahut dari dalam kamar, membuat member yang menjadi korban Jungkook hari ini hanya menggeram kesal.

J-Hope tertawa kecil, menurutnya ini hiburan. Lucu saja, melihat Jungkook menjahili member lain tapi tidak pada dirinya. Hahaha… Inilah hal yang membuat J-Hope menyayangi Jungkook!

.

**Yeah~! I'm a Golden Maknae, Jeon Jungkook… :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END~**


End file.
